


Убей меня

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Нея просит Призрака убить её. Призраку всё равно.





	Убей меня

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на реальных событиях (на проигранной мною катке за Призрака, где ко мне прицепилась Нея).

Призрак сидел на заснеженной земле перед закрытым люком. Зловещий шум открытых ворот окружал его снаружи и изнутри. Никто до сих пор не был мёртв; все четверо, должно быть, уже собрались у дверей, готовые сбежать. Но Призрак не собирался их преследовать. Почему-то его больше интересовали бесконечные фальшивые снежинки, которые проходили сквозь его руки, когда бы он ни пытался их поймать.

Когда он только попал в мир Сущности, выжившие по-настоящему боялись его, а сам он был полон желания убивать. Он получал удовлетворение от каждой погони, каждого удара, каждого испуганного крика, каждого жертвоприношения, пусть никогда и не понимал, зачем всё это было нужно. Может, непонимание и привело его к нынешнему состоянию — на горе Ормонд и безо всякой воли к движению.

Невозможно было посчитать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он стал привратником неведомой паукообразной богини. В любом случае, этого времени было достаточно, чтобы выжившие начали запоминать расположение генераторов в разных реальностях, находить места, где можно было надёжно спрятаться от убийцы, и становиться хитрее, смелее и наглее в своих попытках сбежать.

Призраку тоже приходилось учиться; теперь он должен был думать, как выжившие, предугадывать их действия, изобретать всё более изощрённые методы по поимке и убийству своей добычи. И зачем? Чтобы все четверо снова возродились у костра? Чтобы всё повторилось в другой реальности и, быть может, с другими людьми?

Усталость — правильное ли это было слово для того, что он испытывал сейчас? Возможно… возможно, именно усталость привела к тому, что дней, когда он разочаровывал Сущность, стало ещё больше. «Хорошие» дни, когда Сущность щедро награждала его за проделанную работу, никуда не делись, но и они не приносили никаких эмоций. На смену пропавшей кровожадности не пришли ни жалость, ни отвращение; он — пустая оболочка, безвольная ищейка, слабый отголосок самого себя — он убивал лишь потому, что должен был убивать. Имя «Призрак» подходило ему как нельзя лучше.

На Ормонде дела шли хуже некуда: он слишком долго гонялся за одной и той же выжившей. Эта девушка с зелёными волосами, Нея Карлссон, она словно бы специально находила его и заманивала в лабиринты из деревянных перегородок. Призрак знал, к чему это могло привести, но всё равно бежал, и если сначала он прикладывал усилия к поимке, то под конец он бежал только ради того, чтобы бежать. Даже когда он оказывался достаточно близко к своей потенциальной жертве, он не успевал замахнуться оружием. Он сбился со счёта, сколько раз за испытание получил доской по рукам, а Нея всё никак не могла успокоиться. Призраку показалось даже, что в какой-то момент она усмехнулась.

В конце концов, он смог повесить на крюк — не её, но другого выжившего, которому просто не повезло оказаться на его пути. Да и то единожды, и лишь для того, чтобы злополучная Нея сняла его и прикрыла от удара. Генераторы заводились один за другим; Призраку было уже всё равно. Из-за шёпота Сущности в голове не было места никаким связным мыслям, но вопрос «зачем?» смог пробиться на поверхность и ввергнуть его в оцепенение.

Призрак не сразу заметил, как к нему кто-то подбежал. А когда заметил — не захотел оглядываться. Но воля Сущности всё же вынудила его посмотреть, кто стоял у него за спиной. Вид знакомой зеленоволосой макушки чуть поодаль привёл его в недоумение. Зачем она вернулась?

— Эй, ты! — крикнула Нея, указывая на него пальцем.

Призрак уставился на неё, склонив голову, а она махнула рукой со словами:

— Не хочешь убить меня?

«Нет, не хочу», — пытался подумать Призрак, и дерзкая мысль тут же оказалась отражена эхом во множественных « _хочу_ ». Однако он не шелохнулся. Нея сделала пару не слишком-то осторожных шагов в его сторону, и в любой другой ситуации, с любым другим убийцей, это означало бы верную смерть для неё. Но здесь и сейчас, с Призраком, она продолжила говорить с непонятным возмущением:

— Эй, леший, ну я же здесь стою, прямо перед тобой, совсем одна, совсем беззащитная! Взмахни на прощание своей черепушкой, тебе же этого хочется?

« _Хочется_ », — прозвенело слово в ушах Призрака и заставило его медленно встать, несмотря на абсолютное безразличие. Если он чего-то действительно и хотел, так это того, чтобы Нея ушла от него наконец. Ворота скоро должны были закрыться, но её это почему-то не беспокоило. Она нахмурилась и совершенно бесцеремонно подошла к Призраку; столь же бесцеремонно она села у его ног и начала разбирать пустой тотем с нарочитой медлительностью, косточка за косточкой. Бесполезное и бессмысленное занятие. Чего она добивалась? Она так насмехалась над ним? Хотела напомнить ему, насколько он потерян, насколько он бессилен?

Призрак начинал злиться; оглушительный шёпот в голове настраивал его на это. Он резко отвернулся и уставился в небо. Оно было здесь светлее, чем в других реальностях, поэтому оно не нравилось Призраку. Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. Не то чтобы его «не нравится» было сильной эмоцией. Может, нелюбовь к свету ему тоже внушила Сущность.

— Я, кстати, тотем здесь чищу, если ты не заметил, — напомнил ему о себе наглый и грубоватый голос позади, — и я та-а-ак сосредоточена, что не вижу никого вокруг… идеальная добыча для убийцы, не правда ли? Ну, давай, убей меня уже. Может…

Голос вдруг надорвался и стал тише, чем был, когда Нея закончила предложение:

— …может, тогда всё закончится.

Отчаяние — вот что услышал Призрак в этих словах. Теперь он понимал: Нея сходила с ума. Она потеряла надежду на то, что она выберется отсюда. Но Призраку ни капли не было жаль её — напротив, его охватил внезапной силы гнев. За кого она его принимала, за своего спасителя?! Он был заперт здесь точно так же, как и она, точно так же, как и все остальные! Он с рёвом бросился на Нею, не встретив никакого сопротивления своим атакам. Но, когда она повалилась на землю, вся злость пропала, вновь уступив место пустоте и безразличию. Он был готов уже бросить Нею около спасительного люка, но внутренний голос отдал чёткий и суровый приказ: «Вешай».

Она повисла мешком на его плече, не пытаясь отбиться, и Призрак медленно двинулся вперёд; в этот же момент раздался роковой звон, оповещавший, что время было на исходе. Сущность была довольна, когда Нея оказалась на крюке, но этого, конечно, было недостаточно. Нужно было удостовериться, что ничто не помешает процессу жертвоприношения. Нужно было остаться, подождать, пока чёрные щупальца не захватят Нею и унесут её в небо, раз уж больше смертей в этом испытании не предвиделось.

Однако Призрак вместо этого всего развернулся и направился обратно к люку, стуча по колоколу. Спустя считанные секунды он услышал, что кто-то снял Нею с крюка. Странно; он был уверен, что все остальные уже сбежали. Оставаться здесь далее было самоубийством. И всё же кто-то спас Нею.

— Брось меня, Мэг, — прохрипела она, загибаясь от боли и едва держась на ногах.

— Нет, ни за что! — прорычала Мэг и, полная решимости, взвалила её к себе на плечи.

Призрак, уже невидимый, проводил их взглядом безо всякого интереса. Пусть уходят. Пусть выживают. Он попытался поймать снежинку, но она снова прошла сквозь ладонь. И даже эта маленькая странность волновала его сейчас больше, чем тот факт, что ворота закрылись до того, как Мэг и Нея успели туда дойти. Даже закрытый люк под ногами увлекал его сильнее, чем разрывавшие уши предсмертные крики.

Призрак знал, что Сущность снова будет разочарована, но ему было всё равно.


End file.
